Alchimies divergentes
by Koyomi-San
Summary: Drabbles divers et variés, yaoi, hétéro, sans couples... [GreedxKimblee, EnvyxEd, ScarxLust, etc...]
1. Ascenseur

**Titre : Ascenseur**

**Auteur : Koyomi**

**Couple : Greed/Kimblee**

**Thème : Ascenseur pour Eden**

**160 mots**

« Qu'est ce que c'est ? »

« Un ascenceur, mon petit Kim. »

« Je ne monterais pas là-dedans. »

« Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais le choix. »

« Je ne monterais pas là-dedans. »

« Aurais-tu peur ? »

BOUM !

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. »

« Dans ce cas, monte. »

« Non. »

« Je vais t'aider dans ce cas. »

Un silence.

« Ôtes tes mains de là où elles sont. »

« Que nenni. C'est bien trop agréable. »

BOUM !

« Tu montes ? »

« J'ai dit non. »

« Oui mais je n'ai pas tenu compte de ta réponse. »

« Quel dommage. Car c'est la seul que j'ai à te donner. »

« Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte du nombre de possibilité qu'offre un ascenceur ? »

Un silence.

« Kimblee ? »

« Je vais peut-être reconsidérer la situation. »


	2. Conversation entre deux chimères

**Titre : Conversation entre deux chimères**

**Auteur : Koyomi**

**Couple : Greed/Kimblee**

**Thème : Parce que Eden fait des commentaires LJ-iens qui m'inspirent XD**

**80 mots**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je me suis fait sortir du salon. »

« Oh. Il est avec Kimblee, je suppose. »

« En plein dans le mille. »

« Encore en train de se disputer ? »

« Tu les vois faire autre chose ? »

Silence.

« A PART ce genre de choses ! »

« Planter des fleurs, recueillir des chatons, faire de la balançoire ? Non. »

Martel et Dolcetto soupirèrent de concert.


	3. Lecture

**Titre : Lecture**

**Auteur : Koyomi**

**Couple : Greed/Kimblee**

**Thème : Lecture pour Eden encore**

**50 mots**

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

« Je lis. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lis ? »

« Un livre. »

« J'avais compris. Quel genre de livre ? »

« Sur l'alchimie. »

« C'est quoi le titre ? »

« Décomposition de corps. »

« Oh. »


	4. Salle de bain

**Titre : Salle de Bain**

**Auteur : Koyomi**

**Couple : Greed/Kimblee**

**Thème : Salle de bain pour Mélie**

**50 mots**

« Sors. »

« Allons… »

« Immédiatement. »

« Faut pas… »

« De. »

« T'énerver… »

« Cette. »

« Comme ça… »

« SALLE DE BAIN ! »

« Mon petit alchimiste. »

BOUM !

« Tu sais bien que ça ne sert à rien. »


	5. Petit frère

**Titre : Petit frère**

**Auteur : Koyomi**

**Couple : Envy/Wrath**

**Thème : Petit frère pour Eden qui m'exploite honteusement (mais elle n'a honte de rien)**

**93 mots**

« Envy. »

Pas de réponse.

« Envy ! »

Toujours pas de réponse.

« ENVY ! »

« Quoi ? » Répondit la voix rauque de celui qui n'avait plus d'identité.

« Occupes-toi de moi. »

« Et puis quoi encore, nabot ? »

« Je veux que tu t'occupes de moi ! »

« Et en quel honneur, je te prie ? »

« Je suis ton petit frère ! »

Un éclat de rire.

« Ne racontes pas de bêtises, microbe. »

Mais Envy s'occupa tout de même de Wrath.


	6. Susceptibilité

**Titre : Susceptibilité**

**Couple/personnage : Envy**

**Thème : palmiers pour Eden**

**225 mots**

« JE VAIS LE TUER ! » Rugit Envy en se débattant pour échapper à la poigne de Lust.

« Calme la bête. » Gronda la femme en reserrant sa prise.

« Je vais le crever, l'ouvrir du ventre jusqu'au menton et le pendre par ses propres tripes après lui avoir fait bouffer ses yeux et sa langue ! » Ecuma celui qui se transformait.

Wrath ricana.

« Et il me provoque en plus ! » Hurla Envy en tentant une nouvelle fois de se dégager, toujours aussi infructueusement.

« Luuuuust, Envy pas content. » Gémit celui qui avait toujours faim.

« Non Gluttony, Envy n'es pas content. » Soupira Lust. « Je dirais même qu'il est furieux. » Ajouta-t-elle, pince sans-rire.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Pour pas grand chose, comme d'habitude. Tiens-le, je commence à en avoir marre. » Ordonna-t-elle.

Gluttony s'éxécuta.

« Lâche-moi espèce de gros plein de soupe malodorant ! »

Envy continua à l'insulter copieusement, mais cela n'eut pas un grand effet sur le concerné.

La porte s'ouvrit et Sloth entra.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? » Demanda-t-elle. « Vous faites un boucan de tous les diables. »

« Maman ! » S'exclama Wrath en se précipitant dans ses bras.

« Pas grand chose. » Soupira Lust. « Wrath a comparé la chevelure d'Envy à un palmier. »


	7. Vérification

**Titre : Vérification**

**Couple : Greed/Kimblee**

**Thème : Alcool, pour Eden me semble-t-il**

**111 mots**

Greed s'approcha de Kimblee.

BOUM !

Eh ? Mais il n'avait encore rien fait !

« Tu m'exploses avant que je ne t'embrasse maintenant ? »

« C'est de la prévention. »

« Je vois. »

Kimblee ricana.

BOUM !

« Ca t'amuse, je suppose ? »

« Enormément. »

« Tu es ivre. »

BOUM !

« Ah bon ? »

« J'en suis certain. »

« Tu te réfères à quoi ? »

« Au nombre de bouteilles qu'il y a devant toi. »

« Qui te dit que c'est moi qui les ai bus ? »

BOUM !

« Tu me laisses t'embrasser que je vérifie ? »


	8. Panne d'électricité

**Titre : Panne d'électricité**

**Auteur : Koyomi**

**Couple : Greed/Kimblee**

**Thème : électricité pour Mélie**

**140 mots**

* * *

« QUI a coupé la lumière ? » Fit la voix mortellement calme de l'Alchimiste Ecarlate.

Seul le silence le plus absolu lui répondit, même si Kimblee savait parfaitement que les Chimères étaient encore là.

« Personne, mon petit Kim. » Susurra Greed à son oreille.

Il sentit les mains de l'homonculus se faufiler sur ses hanches.

Parfait.

Il n'en fallait pas plus pour le localiser.

BOUM !

Le rire de Greed traversa l'obscurité et Kim supposa qu'il était en train de se reconstituer.

Une autre personne poussa une exclamation dégoûtée – sûrement une Chimère qui se trouvait suffisamment près du couple pour recevoir quelques giclées du sang de l'homonculus.

« C'est juste une panne d'électricité. » Ricana Greed en embrassant l'alchimiste dans le cou.

Et Kimblee le laissa faire, parce qu'après tout, dans le noir, personne ne pouvait les voir.


End file.
